De Drôles de Vacances de Pâques
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumé. Il y a du harry potter, du dragon ball, du naruto, du escaflowne... Orihime Uchiwa ne veut pas rentrer chez elle pour Pâques et ne veut pas avoir un escadron d'Aurors dans le dos. Son parain vont donc dépecher un gros morceau pour la rammener. Laissez des reviews svp.


De drôles de Vacances de Pâques.

Les vacances de Pâques allaient commencer à Poudlard et la grosse majorité des élèves partaient chez leur famille pour l'occasion. Mais il y avait une élève en particuliers de cinquième à Gryffondor qui se refusait pour une fois de retourner chez elle. C'était Orihime Uchiwa.

Elle en avait plus que marre d'avoir des aurors chargés de protéger sa petite personne en permanence aux fesses quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard, alors pour une fois elle voulait passer ces vacances en paix. Loin de personnes ne la considérant que comme une enfant que l'on a besoin de couvrir. Il serait temps qu'ils comprennent qu'elle était beaucoup forte que tous ces chaperons-sorciers.

Elle était en train de se promener tranquillement dans le parc du collège sous le regard de Dumbledore et McGonagall sans savoir qu'un énorme chat blanc était en ce moment en train de vider son dortoir pour la ramener au Palais de Dendé.

Elle s'approchait du lac quand le chat géant se planta devant elle. Il mesurait au moins sept pieds deux et devait peser minimum 212 Kg. Les deux professeurs étaient très impressionnés par sa taille et le stoïcisme de la jeune saiyenne devant lui. Ils commencèrent à se parler, mais les deux sorciers n'y comprirent rien car ils se parlaient en japonais.

- _Tien, Karin, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard? Tu ne devrais pas être à la Tour Karin?...Et pourquoi t'as ma malle avec toi?_

_- Arren m'a chargé de te ramener au Palais de Dendé._

_- Et pourquoi ça? Je lui ai pourtant dit que je voulais rester ici pour les vacances!_

_- Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici! N'oublie pas que Voldemort a déjà réussi à t'atteindre dans tes rêves. Allez, suis-moi,_ répliqua Karin en essayant d'empoigner Orihime par le poignet. Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et repoussa la patte et reprit son bagage.

- _Oublie ça si Arren veux me renfermer au Palais et m'isoler. Je reste ici!_

Orihime s'en alla, mais Karin, décidé de la ramené, même si c'est par la queue ou les cheveux, il la ramènera. Il lui courra alors après sous le regard ahuri des deux professeurs.

Orihime avait beau tenter de semer le gros chat. Il essayait de la faire trébucher en lui envoyant de coups dans les jambes, mais Orihime les évita en sautant. Elle fit un bond plus haut et atterri droit devant Karin, le regard sévère. Elle balança sa malle plus loin et se mit en position de combat.

- _J'en aie assez! Si tu veux te battre, je suis d'accord!_

Karin essaya alors de la coincer entre ces pattes et son ventre rond, mais Orihime fit un bond dans les airs, l'évitant ainsi. Et elle répliqua en lui assénant un puissant coup de pied dans la gueule, ce qui le fit culbuter quelques mètres plus loin. Soufflant un bon coup, Orihime reparti.

Mais Karin n'abandonna pas. Il se releva et donna un coup de patte dans le dos de la jeune saiyenne qui patina juste à côté de ces professeurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe donc miss Uchiwa?, demanda McGonagall.

Mais Orihime ne répondit pas et se remit en garde. Karin arrivait vers eux.

- OUAH! Mi-Mi-nerva, est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois?, s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Un…Un chat géant!, lâcha McGonagall.

Karin les ignora et tenta d'atteindre Orihime en lui donnant des coups de pattes à droite et à gauche.

- _J'en aie assez que l'on ne me demande jamais mon avis dans ce palais!_, s'exclama Orihime en évitant les attaques.

Karin lui en asséna d'autres, mais au bout du compte Orihime lui attrapa la patte et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre plus loin.

- _Ni toi, ni Arren n'avez à prendre de décisions à ma place!, cria-t-elle._

Orihime reprit sa valise et se retourna vers Karin toujours écroulé par terre.

- _Tu m'énerves! J'vous l'aie déjà dis! Je ne suis plus une gamine qu'il faut protéger! Je ne veux pas d'aurors sur le dos, et encore moins me réencabaner au Palais. C'est inutile d'insister, je reste ici pour Pâques!_

Orihime s'apprêta à rentrer dans son dortoir quand un puissant coup l'assomma sur la tête, lui fessant perdre connaissance.

C'était Karin qui l'avait tapé dessus avec un arbre qu'il avait déraciné. Après qu'il l'eu replanté, il attrapa Orihime par la ceinture de son kimono de combat, la plaça sur son épaule et sa malle sur l'autre.

- C'est curieux, murmura McGonagall, je ne savais pas que les chats pouvait être si agressifs.

- Bah, il est peut-être différent de ces congénères. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas non plus qu'il en existait des aussi gros. Il a peut-être subi un Applificatum.

- En tout cas, il a l'air d'avoir une force peu commune.

- Et bien merci de m'traiter de gros, lâcha Karin dans un bon anglais.

Deux gouttes de sueur apparurent sur l'arrière des têtes des deux sorciers et ils s'écroulèrent d'exaspération. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Karin emportait Orihime.

- Bah…bah…au moins elle sera en sécurité, balbutia Dumbledore.

- Ouais…sauf que ça en fait seulement une sur trois, Reste à aller ramasser Potter et Fanel. Uchiwa est celle qui a le plus gros caractère de cochon.

- Tous ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne faudra pas ramasser à la petite cuillère Folken et Harry aussi….oh la, la, la, la, la, la, la! (^-^)

Fin.


End file.
